


Return to Q

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [17]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-JAQ, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Sometimes a choice is wrong and then it's hard to fix it.





	Return to Q

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** he didn't come
> 
> This can be considered a stand alone or a continuation of [ 31 Days of Bond Flash Fic Day 4: Helping a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918897)

Alec’s POV

Currently he is considering finding wherever Bond vanished to with the good doctor and bashing his head into a wall. Q has spent months debating about whether to ask the blue eyed idiot to join them for a night or not. Then when he finally gets up the nerve to ask, he goes off on a lark with some damned woman.

How in the hell did the currently “retired” Double-O not notice the pining? There has been a betting pool going on for months on whether that idiot would notice or try taking advantage.

It just pisses him off. He doesn’t understand why someone, anyone would choose someone else over a loyal friend.

How in the hell does Bond even justify it? It’s probably a good thing he doesn’t know. Otherwise he’d make a detour during his next mission to ask the idiot how come he didn’t come back to Q.

His phone beeps, his love telling him that he’s on the way home because he doesn’t want to be at Six right now. He offers to come get him, but that’s declined since it would take longer than the tube right now because of traffic.

As he sets the phone down, he grins, deciding to make his hacker something special to eat and spend the evening spoiling him.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

It’s silly feeling like he lost something precious when it was never really his after James left. He should have known that the agent didn’t come back for him. He came back for the car. The car he rebuilt with his friend in mind, but definitely not for him to drive off into the night, forever from his life.

So why had he let James leave with it? He still doesn’t have a good answer for that. He probably never will.

Enough is enough, he thinks angrily, if that’s the way it’s going to be that’s that. He’s still got Alec and he’s certain his green eyed partner isn’t going to just up and leave for the first pretty doctor to come along.

He rubs a tired hand across his face and decides he’s not going to put in the extra hours tonight. He needs a break and most of all he just needs some time with Alec. Ten minutes later he’s walking out the door and heading to the tube station. He could wait for his partner to pick him but chances are he’d get sucked back into work while waiting. So he’ll take the train and be home in less than an hour since he’s good at knowing when to get on and off and where.

-oOo-

James’ POV

He realizes almost as soon as he leaves with Madeleine that he’s made a mistake. A huge mistake. Still, he’s a stubborn idiot and tries to work things out with her, because there is probably nothing left for him to go back to.

How in the hell did he not realize what was going on with Q? That look before he left with the car damned near ripped his heart out. He doesn’t understand, the boffin is with Alec and Alec’s not known for sharing.

Of course there was only so much Madeleine was willing to put up with before she sat his arse down and practically ordered him to spill his guts. For reasons he still doesn’t understand hours later as he drives back to where he is pretty sure he won’t be welcomed after leaving the way he said everything on his mind. The vast majority of which was about Q in some way, shape or form.

She had sighed in aggravation, pinched the bridge of her nose like she was considering knocking his head into the table and told him to leave. He hadn’t argued with her. He has packed the one outfit he had taken out of his travel bag – and shouldn’t that have been a clue? – and left without further conversation.

Now he is nearly back to London but he doesn’t know what he is going to do. Grovel and beg possibly. Not that he’s good at either of those. Still, he needs to do something. Considering how badly he fucked up, he’s sure it will take time, but that’s alright, he’ll do what

He didn’t come when he should have, or maybe he didn’t stay when he should have, but he’s going to try and fix it. That’s all he can do.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

Almost as soon as he opens the door he can smell something divine. Alec’s been cooking.

“I’m home,” he calls out, quite happy to be here.

A moment later strong arms wrap around him as his significant other shuts the door with his heel.

“Hello love,” Alec murmurs against the back of his ear, teasing him with light little kisses down the curve of his jaw and neck.

Smiling, he leans into the contact, “Hi,” he whispers, turning in his lover’s arms and catching the sardonyx blonde’s face between his palms to kiss him.

They’re still kissing when there is a rather tentative knock at the door.

“What the fuck,” Alec mutters, green eyes narrowing as he glances up.

“Dunno,” he mutters, considering ignoring the door and going back to kissing his love.

“Something tells me we should answer it,” his lover grumbles, letting go of his hips.

Sighing, he pivots towards the door and opens it, “Bond?” he’s moderately certain he couldn’t sound more surprised than that if he tried.

The blue eyed spy swallows hard, eyes darting between him and Alec uncertainly.

“You might as well come in,” his lover comments dryly, turning and heading towards the kitchen. “Dinner nearly done.”

“I can come back later,” James offers hesitantly, not stepping through the door.

Hissing in frustration, mostly because he wants to slap him silly and hug him, he grabs the blue eyed man’s arm and drags him forward into the flat, shutting the door with his other hand.

“Now why are you here?” He demands, hand going to his hip as he damned near glares.

“Not yet Q, after dinner,” Alec announces as he comes striding back over, “Go take a seat, I’m serving here quickly.”

He glances between the two agents, then nods, walking to the other side of his flat and ignoring them for the moment.

Right now he doesn’t know what to think. What in the hell is James doing here? He left with Madeleine. He didn’t come back for him before, why would he be here now?

-oOo-

James’ POV

He shouldn’t have come to Q’s home, he thinks as the door opens, he just didn’t know where else to go upon being told that the boffin wasn’t in his lab or office by the security that wasn’t letting him through. He probably could have forced his way past, but that isn’t the best idea he’s sure.

There is relief, with fear following quickly on its heels. This was a bad idea.

The next thing he knows, he’s inside the flat and Q’s ignoring him as he settles at a table that was quite clearly set for a romantic dinner for two.

“I should go,” he mumbles, reaching for the door and wanting to flee like a coward. He shouldn’t have come here. He could have waited for Q to be at Six and spoke with him there.

An iron grip closes around his wrist and for a brief moment he considers fighting until he remembers that Alec’s not known for fighting fair.

“The table is in the other direction,” it feels like he’s being chastised.

He nods, waiting for the fingers to uncurl from around his wrist before he does as directed.

Slowly he walks towards Q, every step harder than the last. Not only does he have to beg forgiveness for leaving and not realizing sooner what was clearly written in stormy eyes when he took the car, he also needs to apologize for interrupting their downtime together.

He definitely didn’t think this one through.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

Great, he mentally grumbles, I have a pissed off cat and a skittish cat to deal with. Tonight was supposed to be easy and relaxing. A way for Q to let go of some of the stress, not have the stress show up here. Although it’s the first truly intelligent thing his fellow spy has done since this entire mess with blowhard started.

Although, he turns and watches them for a moment, this could work out for the best. Better to serve dinner so they can get that out of the way.

Heading towards the kitchen, he gets an extra place setting out for himself, then pulls dinner out of the oven. He made extra so they could snack on leftovers later. This is probably a better use of it.

A few minutes later everyone is situated at the table with a plate of food and either coffee or tea. He considered alcohol but decided against it. No reason he has to make this easier on Bond when he upset Q with his idiocy.

The meal passes in relative peace. There is no arguing or snarling, no hissing or growling, except for the fur demon that lives in the flat, she comes rushing by, slapping at Bond’s leg with her claws out as she continues on her way. There is little in the way of conversation, and he doesn’t try forcing the issue, having determined that would probably be a bad idea.  

After dinner, he cleans up while the other two avoid looking at each other directly. He can clearly see the frustration and confusion in Q’s gray eyes. Just as he can see the hesitation and regret in James. By the time he’s put most things away and washed the dishes, fresh water is ready for tea, and there is more coffee brewing.

“Why’d you come here, James?” he questions as he hands his lover a fresh cup of tea.

There is silence as the other spy thinks about how to answer or tries to find the right words.

“I realized I was wrong, that I missed something,” the words seemed to be dragged out, as if he really doesn’t want to admit that. Not that that’s a shock, his fellow Double-O’s hate admitting they are wrong more than any other group of people he’s come in contact with.

Neither of them speak, Q’s probably processing and he wants to know what the blue eyed spy thinks he missed.

James locks his eyes on their quartermaster, “I shouldn’t have left. Hours after I did, I realized that it probably wasn’t the car that you were upset about, but me leaving. I was an idiot and didn’t come back then.”

“So why did you?” Q’s voice is icy to say the least.

“I couldn’t leave things the way they were,” the blue eyed spy answers, “Not without an apology. Not without seeing if what I realized was right.”

So James finally figured out that Q wants him. Did he figure out the second half of that same equation?

“And?” It’s a soft hiss of anger.

“I’m sorry,” it’s blurted out like his fellow spy couldn’t stop himself.

Taking a deep breath, his lover stands up, his entire body far stiller than it normally is. He’s not used to seeing Q so contained. Even when he is at his stillest at work, something is always moving, whether it’s his hands or shifting foot to foot. This sort of stillness is pure fury.

Should he interfere or just keep watching, he wonders as he carefully takes his lover’s mug and heads to the kitchen. He made sure there is plenty of water for plenty of tea as a comfort food for the dark haired genius.

He keeps listening to the pair of them, and what they say, or currently aren’t saying. Normally Q’s not cruel, there is definitely something more going on. Probably has to do with the fact that they were friends, or so his lover thought, and that friendship apparently meant nothing.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I needed to tell you. I’m truly, deeply, sorry for the pain and frustration I have caused.” James stands up just as he returns with another cup of tea.

Still Q hasn’t spoken, he’s watching the younger spy with narrow cloudy eyes. There is a cold calculation going on in the younger man’s mind, and he’s certain that his lover could give the Evil Queen of Numbers a run for her money in his current mood.

“I accept your apology,” it’s silted, still cold, but there is something else in his tone as well. “And your epiphany?”

He snorts, trying not to laugh as he sets the cup down in front of Q.

“That maybe things weren’t as impossible as they seemed,” James’ blue eyes flicker between them.

“You idiot,” he mutters almost affectionately.

Q snickers, the anger vanishing for a moment as the younger man tries not to laugh. A moment later he’s serious once more. “I don’t forgive you, not yet, words have meaning, but actions have more,” slender fingers close around the mug.

James nods, eyes slowly shifting from hesitant to something more. Plotting and devious, he thinks, hopeful.  Well that could be good or bad, he’ll just have to see.

“Come to my place tomorrow for dinner,” the blue eyed spy suggests, before seeming to realize something, “Unless it got sold again.”

“No it’s still there and it’s still yours, M filed you on ‘vacation’ for the time being, since you have a habit of showing back up,” Q replies with a shrug, then drinks his tea. “Well?”

He’s moderately certain the ‘well’ is for him, “Why not.”

“Perfect,” James hums, lips twitching in a smile, eyes flickering between them once more as if measuring or determining something.

Things are definitely looking like there will be a change in the near future. He’s a package deal with the quartermaster, and it’s probably a good idea for the blue eyed spy to realize that now, rather than later. According to the glance he knows it. That’s perfect. Maybe there is going to be some sort of future together for the three of them. He can always kick his fellow spy’s arse if he pulls another stupid stunt like this one.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

He’s probably going to get burned again for deciding to accept the apology and give James a chance to prove he’s sincere, but he’s going to do it anyways. He thought they were friends, friends forgive each other, even if sometimes wanting to smack them upside the head is a part of that forgiveness.

He’s not sure why the blue eyed spy wants to make them dinner the next night, but he’ll go along with it. Maybe that epiphany changed something, he’ll see, though he will most likely have a difficult time trusting for a while. That’s just the nature of the situation they find themselves in because of James’ actions.

Yes, coming back is a good thing, the question is will it happen again?

-oOo-

James’ POV

He has no reason to expect Q to forgive him. Still he hopes to win that trust back that his actions destroyed and maybe, if he’s not misreading the situation wrong, have their relationship develop into something a bit more. With both of them. Which is a bit mind boggling but definitely intriguing.

Now he better start plotting his groveling and showing of sincerity. Q’s message regarding actions and words was quite clear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
